


A slippery slope.

by RussianSunflower3



Series: Winter and December and Christmas, Oh My! [25]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: DON'T!!! SKI!!! WITH THE FLU!!!!, Gen, Goshiki protection Squad, Holidays, Short & Sweet, Sickfic, Skiing, Team as Family, They're just really good senpai, winter prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 01:18:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13136118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RussianSunflower3/pseuds/RussianSunflower3
Summary: By now, it should be common sense not to go skiing when sick.But Goshiki doesn't want to ruin the holiday the team is on, so common sense be damned, he's going to ski.





	A slippery slope.

“Tsutomu? Tsutomu…? I think he’s coming round, Reon! Tsutomu, can you hear me?” Groaning, the boy lying flat on his back in the snow scrunches his face up painfully, trying to peel open his tired, heavy eyes. Even though he’s surrounded by snow and can feel the cold biting at his fingertips, he’s also… Warm. Really warm.

“Tsutomu, can you hear me? I need you to answer me.” Goshiki manages a whine, and as feeling returns to his limbs, realises there’s a hand holding his own, almost desperately. He squeezes it, and hears Ushijima’s voice quietly mumbling to whoever it is leaning over him, and then a sigh of relief brushes over his dry, heated skin.

“Oh thank goodness, he’s awake…” It’s Semi, and he’s fully aware that his head is in someone else’s lap, probably Tendou’s because it smells like him, and Reon is talking so quietly in the distance that Goshiki feels like he’s hearing it from underwater.

“There’s an ambulance on the way, just stay still.”

“Am’blance…?”

“You passed out.” He tries to open his mouth to ask another question, but Tendou leans over him, appearing in his vision. He has a tense smile, taunt at the edges where his concern shows through.

“D’you remember what happened, Tsu-Tsu?” He scrunches up his nose, pursing his lips together and closing his eyes again as they hurt.

“We were- We… We’re on… A skiing trip… A- A holiday.”

“Riiiiiight, keep going~.”

“Uh… I… I fell, didn’t I?”

“Yup! You passed out on the slope and tumbled _aaaaall_ the way to the bottom!” Goshiki winces. That would explain why everything hurts. He opens one eye just a crack and notices that his skis have been removed, and Yamagata’s jacket is over his legs to try and keep them warm. The libero himself isn’t anywhere Goshiki can see, and Semi seems to catch on.

“Yamagata took the second years to the ski hut. They’ve gone to see if they can get more blankets before the ambulance arrives.” Goshiki makes a soft sound of acknowledgement, resting his head back into Tendou’s lap. His breath comes in short gasps of air, overheated and yet freezing cold. He can feel Ushijima softly holding his hand, circling his thumb over the back of it.

“Why didn’t you tell us you were sick, Goshiki? It’s obviously flu!”

“I- I didn’t want to ruin the holiday… But I did anyways. I’m sorry.” Ushijima squeezes his hand, wordlessly telling him off for the unnecessary apology. Semi strokes his fringe back, his cool hand pausing over Goshiki’s sweaty forehead.

“You need to take care of yourself.”

“Semi-Semi is right! When you’re sick, you need to rest, not take a tumble down a ski slope.” Goshiki manages a small giggle, though it breaks into a bout of coughing and his senpai help him sit up so he doesn’t choke on his own saliva.

“Well… It’s certainly a holiday to remember.” As the air ambulance appears overhead, Reon flagging it down, Yamagata with Shirabu and Kawanishi racing back towards him with blankets a plenty, Goshiki smiles at Ushijima’s little joke.

“Next time, I’ll try snowboarding with hypothermia.”

“ _DON’T._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas!!!!!   
> Please leave Kudos if you got this far! Comment if you like it!!! Please~! It would make this the best Christmas ever!


End file.
